Silence is golden
by candy-belle
Summary: They have no need for words. A story featuring Hawkeye and the Black Widow. This isn't a romantic pairing, i.e. they are not lovers not have they ever been in this story, it's more a look at a very deep understanding friendship between two very complex characters


**Title:** Silence is golden  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** They have no need for words  
**Featuring:** Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Natasha Romanoff (Blackwidow)  
**Warning:** deep friendship, hinted at angst  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters of Marvel Movies. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** OMG what have these of films done to me? No idea where this came from but here it is, my first non-slash fic ever I think. This isn't het before anyone on my flist has a heart attack its more a look at a very deep understanding friendship between two very complex characters. x Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

After the third nightmare that night she had had enough. Flinging the covers back she swung herself out of bed, pausing a moment to push her hair back away from her face. Smoothing down her sleep-crumpled vest and tightening the cord on her loose silk sleep shorts, she padded out into the deserted corridor. Making her way silently bare footed down to the massive communal area, she wandered through the vast lounge with the sunken entertainment area, past the glass wall over looked the city and into the beautifully laid out kitchen.

"May I be of assistance, Miss Romanoff?" asked JARVIS his voice surprisingly soft in the surrounding silence.

She paused wondering why she had wandered down to the kitchen then, with a slight smile, she knew exactly why she was there. Realising she hadn't answered the AI's polite enquiry, she replied softly, "No, I've got it," and proceeded to make her way over to the far side of the kitchen.

Working on autopilot she opened the fridge door and pulled out the milk. Within minutes she had it gently bubbling on the stove top, preferring the old fashioned method of heating the milk rather than the advance STARK-tinkered-with microwave that filled the workspace beside her. She pulled down two cups, filling each with the rich powder before whisking to create the richest hot chocolate possible.

She paused for a moment when she spotted an open bag of mini marshmallows sitting on the counter top. Tilting her head she stared at them a moment before biting her lower lip, a soft almost dreamy sigh escaping her lips as she leant forward and stole a handful of the tiny treats. Sprinkling them over only one of the cups she paused then stole a few more adding even more so it was crowned with the little fluffy treasures. Making sure the kitchen was left tidy – she hated to leave a mess in any aspect of her life – she turned and made her way back into the communal lounge, heading towards the massive sofas arranged around the state of the art entertainment unit.

But as she started to make her way across the lounge, a movement caught her eye. Glancing over her shoulder she tensed slightly as she realised she was no longer alone. But the tension so vanished as she saw who it was sitting on the floor in front of the glass wall, staring out over the city. If anything the sight made her smile and without breaking step, she walked over to him and held the mallow topped cup out for him. He took it without even looking up, without tearing his gaze away from the city stretching out below them.

Without speaking she sank down to the floor beside him. Leaning back against the wall she curled one leg under her, bringing the other leg up so she could rest the cup on her knee as she settled into position beside him. She didn't need to ask why he was there or how he knew she was awake. He always did. Whenever the nightmares attacked, when they drove her from her bed, she had only to look towards the shadows and he was there, waiting, ready to catch her, ready to bring her back from the void, just as she was always there for him.

They sat in silence, neither making actual eye contact but both acutely aware of what the other was doing and seeing. She leant her head back and gave a low little sigh. It had been a quiet day, too quiet neither of them were used to having days where there was nothing to do except relax and enjoy themselves. It wasn't normal for them and she knew he was as on edge as she was. She righted her head gazing at him, at the clenched jawline, at the eyes staring out over the city and wandered what he was watching. She knew he would be watching something. Even off duty, even when he was supposed to be relaxing, he was always watching, scanning the horizon for trouble and for that she was grateful.

Reaching out with her free foot she brushed his thigh with her toes waiting for him to acknowledge her silent offer. It took longer than normal for him to acknowledge her but she was good at waiting. They were both masters in the art of waiting. Finally when he did pull his eyes back from the city scape he gave a little huff of surprise, one that made her grin. She liked surprising him. It didn't happen very often and she knew now he would be doing everything in his power to get her back, to surprise her in return. It was a game they had started years ago, a game that gave them both something small and delightful to look forward to when everything else around them was bleak and murderous.

He glanced at her, their eyes finally meeting and he gave her a warm smile. It might not seem a lot, not to others more used to endless, babbling, meaningless words of comfort. But for them words were never used. They never had been and they never would. For her that smile was more than enough. She smiled back and taking a long sip of her own drink, she sighed, feeling the last of the tension slip away. She gave a little chuckle, barely more than an undulation in her breathing but it was enough to have him grinning broadly at her. Turning his head back he continued his never ending vigil, gazing out over the city, his hawk-eyes searching out all and any dangers. But while he seemed to be ignoring her presence, he very carefully reached down with his free hand, his fingers curl around her exposed ankle. And that was all she needed.

That single touch, the simple almost meaningless action meant more to her than a million words ever could. The warmth of that single, solitary touch was enough to chase away the last remaining shadows caused by that night's nightmares. Shifting slightly so she could look out of the window, she joined him in the silent vigil, both of them content to sit there, barely touching, barely acknowledging the other's presence but both grateful for the silent company, both grateful for the partnership that meant they could get through the darkness together. Both grateful for the knowledge that when the nightmares became too much, they would always have someone who understood the need for silence.

Fin x


End file.
